deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Clash of the Orc Warlords! Grimgor Ironhide vs Grommash Hellscream
Orcs. Perhaps they are the meanest and most badass of all the fantasy races out there. They're tough, they're brutal, and they always get their asses kicked by everyone on the light side. Of course not all orcs are simple grunts that serve as targets for our protagonists. But then, they have the purpose of being the Dark Lord's disposable soldiers, right? Though dark lords usually reign over them, some of them are leaders in their own rights, leading armies of battle-hungry warriors capable of destroying civilizations. Today, enter the battlefield as I pit two powerful orc warlords in a fight to the death! On the left-hand side we have Grimgor Ironhide, the Once and Future Git whose sheer strength inspires numerous orcs across Warhammer World! On the right-hand side we have Grommash Hellscream, the chieftain of the Warsong Clan and the orc who slayed the Pit Lord, Mannoroth! Can Grimgor's savagery be able to overcome Grommash's willpower? Or can Grommash's Gorehowl dwarf the strength of the Gitsnik? WIthout further ado, let us jump to the battle! Grimgor Ironhide, Da Best Black Orc Warlord to have ever lived in recent years in Warhammer World whose reputation is only matched by his toughness! VS Grommash Hellscream, the Chieftain of the Warsong Clan who plunged Draenor's orcs into demonic servitude right before freeing them by slaying their dark master! In this battle between fearsome orcs... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Grimgor Ironhide Grimgor Ironhide was a legendary Black Orc Warlord who claims dominion over many Greenskin tribes. Though he looks just as brutish and stupid as any other orcs, Grimgor was an unusual orc for his even greater thirst for battle and strength. Tales are told of his appearance alongside an exhausted band of orcs now known as Da Immortulz out from the Blasted Wastes. Upon entering the north of the World's Edge Mountains, he dominated the local Greenskin tribes and carved himself a small empire. Ever since then, Grimgor has always been in the thick of battle fighting against foes innumerable and even in the End Times, going head-to-head against the Everchosen himself who unfortunately killed the Warboss. Grommash Hellscream Grommash Hellscream was the Chieftain of the Warsong Clan, one of the most infamous orcish clans in Draenor. Aside from his ferocity and savagery, he was also known to be the first orc who drank the blood of Mannoroth, the Destructor, thus binding the entire Horde to the will of the Burning Legion. He participated in many engagements against the Alliance in Azeroth, leaving trails of corpses behind. That, was until he was freed of Mannoroth's blood by Thrall and his allies. After deciding to put an end to Mannoroth's schemes once and for all, he and Thrall engaged in an epic battle against the Pit Lord which ended with him ending the curse, freeing the orc race at once. Note: We will be using the original timeline Grommash, which means he is empowered by the Blood Curse here. Arms and Armor Grimgor Ironhide Gitsnik= Forged from the damned forges of Zharr-Nagrond, the capital city of the Chaos Dwarfs, Gitsnik, the Foe Killer is Grimgor's one and only weapon. Though it has been repeatedly used throughout the ages, Gitsnik never goes out of wear and it murders anyone who dares to fight him with great consistency. The axe's design is crude but the strength backing it allows Grimgor to deal all sorts of punishment to his enemies. To mortal humans, the double-bladed axe looks is an oversized two-handed axe not even strong men can lift it. To Grimgor, Gitsnik's usage doesn't matter as he can chop off heads with both one or two hands with the same effectiveness. Charms from mighty orc shamans cover the axe and the result is Grimgor literally capable of swinging the axe as fast as any men swinging their daggers. In other words, he can swing it with blinding speeds. Same thing, right? Gitsnik is an extremely powerful axe. With it he has slit the throat of the dragon of a certain dark elf lord, cut through swathes of superhuman daemons and chaos knights who basically wear magical plate armor, slay cohorts of monstrous Rat Ogres bigger than him, and defeat fellow lords such as Greasus Goldtooth. Since it is a large axe, a range advantage is expected. And despite the axe basically lacking any clear feats, it's still a powerful weapon to behold with. |-| Blood-Forged Armor= Nothing much can be said about Grimgor's blood-forged armor. It is a battered, scarred, and twisted armor that has served Grimgor in many battles. It's hard to distinguish whether Grimgor's survival is attributed to his amazing endurance and durability or armor, but so far the blood-forged armor has always looked the same as the first time he's spotted wearing this thing. However, from his past battles we can see that the armor should've at least done something in deflecting attacks such as mystic axes, arrows, primitive bullets, or even the fire of a dragon. Grommash Hellscream Gorehowl= The legendary Gorehowl was Grommash's primary weapon before his son was handed over the weapon. Forged in the hearts of six or seven gronn, this axe has sown terror across many battlefields. Wielding it with two-hands is the best way of using it. But Grom has no qualms using it with one hand. It has a single-edged blade and size-wise it's pretty big. Problem is, as the Warlords of Draenor cinematic showed, it has a smaller size this time around. No matter how big it is, the Gorehowl is a true killer of entities. Gorehowl is most famously remembered for being the weapon that penetrated the supernatural body of the Pit Lord, Mannoroth, who's far from being a certain Class 2 Super-Soldier and can take a catapult boulder without much damage. Indeed, the gronn hearts sealed within the axe grant it unmatched power, making it a deadly adversary against even higher-level beings. Cenarius, an elven demigod, even fell victim to this axe. However, aside from his godly status Cenarius has no feats of strength whatsoever. The axe has a heavy blade and its design allows air to whistle through its dots, creating otherworldly "screams" that give the axe its name when swung. It barely has any effect on the battle, though. In the Lords of War cinematic, Grommash didn't wield the Gorehowl, using two little axes in its place. But since these axes are nothing compared to the Gorehowl, it can be assumed that Grommash can perform the axes' feats with his Gorehowl. What did he do with those small weapons? He knocked down, killed, and cut through hordes of ogres as if they're nothing. |-|Worg= As seen in the Lords of War miniseries which took place in both the original and alternate timelines, Grommash rode upon the back of a worg in times before he drank Mannoroth's blood. He may not have as much armor as his opponent, but a nasty wolf with nasty teeth can sure give him more options in attacking the armored Grimgor. Essentially oversized wolves, worgs have served many orcs in the battlefield as trusted companions and Grommash ain't an exception. They're smarter than normal wolves and weigh over a thousand pounds (453 kilograms). They also have a length of ten feet, and a sight of this creature will surely terrify unprepared contenders. Trained to obey Grommash with unquestioning loyalty, the worg definitely has a degree of supernatural strength and can maul down ogres and other creatures alike. The worg has quite a resistance towards blunt trauma but getting stabbed by multiple spears all at once can easily take down the creature, as Grommash learned it the hard way when he struck deep into ogre lands. Even so, the wolf's fangs can easily pierce bone, muscle, and skin. When Grommash is exposed or stunned, the wolf can protect its master and fight for him. Aside from strength, speed is another one of the wolf's advantages. Grom himself is already a fairly quick orc, and the worg is even faster. X-Factors #'Physicality' #'Experience' #'Intellect' #'Training' Grimgor Ironhide= #Standing way taller than humans and bigger than normal orcs, Grimgor has a physically imposing stature. From freeing himself from the clutches of the dark dwarfs to his final battle with Archaon, the Everchosen, time and time again has Grimgor demonstrated the futility of physically fighting him head-on. First with his stamina, Grimgor is a freaking enduring orc who can fight on for hours upon hours without even resting. He took on waves of Rat Ogres supposedly stronger than orcs for hours and he came out victorious. Second with his strength he defeated the enormous Greasus Goldtooth who is far larger than him. Obese he might be, but he does possess super strength and Grimgor killed him with a single blow of his own club. With his muscles backing up his axe, he has cut the throat of a dragon and his thick head destroyed Archaon's metal helmet. Durability and endurance wise, he took the fire breathe of a dragon and came out unfazed only to wreck the dragon's neck. He also withstood a magical blizzard that froze many of his orc and goblin boyz. Simply put, Grimgor Ironhide is truly a powerful orc. #Though his victory over Archaon was retconned, Grimgor's still an experienced chap all by himself. Before becoming what we know of him today, he incited a rebellion against his dark dwarf masters and survived the ordeal. Afterwards he and Da Immortulz dominated a crap load of greenskin clans right after they're freed from their slavers. Then he pounded the elite forces of the good dwarfs and forced them into isolating themselves within their hold, conquered one of their own holds in another occasion and pounded the ever-living hell out of the night goblin clans there. In the same place he and his boyz took on swarms of skavens and Grimgor was so freaking tough three freakin' clans had to unite against him. And he left Karak Ungor unharmed, only because he's bored with them and their abominations. Aside from those, Grimgor was likely to have faced the other races living in the Old World since all he did was to find more battles to fight. Lastly in the End Times, Grimgor managed to prove himself as Da Best as he held his own and briefly dominated the Chaos Gods' mightiest champion, Archaon the Everchosen. #Unfortunately this is where things start to go wrong. Grimgor never lost a single battle in his life and the only loss that he suffered was retconned alongside his victory over Archaon. Problem is Grimgor's not exactly the smartest orc around. Muscle and grit did he possess, but tactical skills did he lack. Grimgor was more of a warrior than a planner and in-combat he usually resorted to his brute strength. In fact, in the battle that retconned his defeat, Grimgor was beaten by a Chaos Champion who happened to have even more strength than him and Grimgor fought him in exactly the same way. Even if he was to be outnumbered in the battlefield, all he did was summon his people and let them maul however they wanted the enemies to be. Not to say he's stupid, though. But he's simple-minded. #There's absolutely no record of Grimgor's training and his victories over a wide variety of enemies were attributed to his strength and skill in wielding his axe. He's proficient in using his might but he's got no formal training at all. |-|Grommash Hellscream= #Even without the Blood Curse, Grommash was already a strong orc as he plowed through waves of ogres with equal strength and held out for months in captivity without any sustenance. Grom still had enough strength to kill an ogre by biting him even when his body was all but skin and bone. His endurance also allowed him to take on painful attacks such as when Nobundo crushed his right hand to no avail. He was also able to lift a catapult by himself albeit with effort. His muscles backed the Gorehowl in penetrating Mannoroth's body and with his blood he was able to slay the demigod, Cenarius. Though considered non-canon, Grommash is definitely an agile warrior. The Blood Curse turned him into a hulking brute but there's no denying that he's still faster than common orcs as he was before without the curse. #Grommash embarked on several campaigns before coming into contact with Gul'dan or Azeroth. He led bold raids into ogre territories with his Warsong and most likely had fought numerous other battles involving rival clans and Draenor's native beasts. He fought in the Second War and felt the glory of killing the Alliance's warriors and slaying the night elf demigod, Cenarius. He fought alongside other orc warlords and finally before his death, he managed to redeem himself by slaying Mannoroth with some help from the heroic Thrall. #The Blood Curse kind of hampered his intellect, filling his mind with savagery, but Grommash still retained some of his past knowledge. Before being cursed, Grommash was already an able hit-and-run tactician and actually utilized patience and baiting tactics when he was captured by the ogres. But aside from that, nothing else could be said about his brains. #Same as Grimgor, Grommash had no formal training whatsoever. But with his skills in combat and how he was described to actually have a fighting style, Grommash had to have some battle training instead of simply utilizing brute force. He would use his speed against his opponent and his axe swings were more than simple chopping motions. He could spin around and wreck people with his axe and he could definitely have his wolf distract his enemy one way or another. Notes *Voting starts on the 7th of December, 2018 and ends on the 20th of December. *Grommash will be in his original timeline form while Grimgor is in his current version. *You know what votes I want. Battle "You fink iz a gud idea to wake up Da Boss?", a small goblin mutters to his bigger orc companion, standing right in front of a large tent in the middle of a greenskin encampment, in the middle of the night. "We 'ave ta, ya git! If he doesn't know by now, Gork, or maybe Mork, gon' eat us all!", the orc yells out loud with confidence. "Ain't that s'pose ta be gud?", the goblin scans the area to see if there are any greenskins who heard his companion's squabble. "Da Boss wants ta fight as many gits as he can 'fore DA WORLD ends! 'Least that's what Wurrzag said," the orc switches his focus to the tent and is determined to interact with his Warboss one way or another. The two greenskins look beaten and battered but with different expressions. Thoroughly, the goblin knows that his Boss isn't going to be happy knowing two of his followers aren't orky enough for drag-out fights. But just for the sake of the expedition's progress (they're not exactly out to discover new places; they're out to kill new people) somebody has to inform him, lest they be slaughtered by a new enemy. The orc steps forward to the tent and attempts to open it. Unfortunately, the bigger hand of another greenskin intercepts him and the orc is pushed back. He is one of Da Immortulz, and nobody steps in Da Boss' place without his permission. At least, one of theirs' permission. "Who da zog are you?!", the angry Immortul screams out at the orc. The ensuing commotion attracts the other greenskins holed up in their hideouts, tents, and burrows. "I'm Da Chief of da army the Boss sent dis 'noon! Dis goblin ova here iz my friend! If it wozn't for him I couldn't get here ta tell 'im dis message!", the orc braves the Immortul's bigger body despite him knowing that Da Immortulz are his Boss' greatest warriors. And to mess with one Immortul, is to mess with the entire Immortulz. "You Da Chief?! Where iz your army?", the Black Orc asks with his axe prepared to strike down the fool. The goblin knows of the Immortul's suspicion that his friend abandoned his army just because he felt that he's important to Da Boss. While this transpires, a bunch of greenskins huddle up near their position, conversing to themselves about what's happening. It's been a while since a regular git just straight up 'challenged' a Black Orc. "Dey are dead!", his response is quickly met by the swing of the Black Orc's giant axe to his throat, decapitating the Chief. This sight prompts the other greenskins to look on in curiosity and disappointment. They thought they were going to see the fight of an orc's life; an attempt to elevate his miserable way of life by becoming a Black Orc. The greenskins immediately scatter, some taunting the Immortul for not being such a sport. "Dis stupid coward! He shoulda died in battle, and so should ya, little git!", he kicks away the orc's headless body and the goblin narrowly avoids it, stepping sideways. He briefly looks upon in disgust at his friend's predicament before deciding to relay the message himself. "Ddd-dat's da thing. Da other guyz spared us... told us ta, ta... ta screw off!", the goblin nearly shares his friend's fate as the Black Orc prepares his giant axe for another kill for the night. Luckily, the little one still wishes to live and continues his statement. "Look, look! Der iz diz 'un Warchief of theirs, ya see! He woz big and strong too, like Da Boss! He wozn't as big, but he'z jus' mean! He woz on a big wolf, nuthin' like what our boyz have, an' he wasted all the poor gitz! He got diz scary axe dat I swear screamed out like one of doz northern boyz! Even dey look like dem!", the Black Orc slowly puts away his axe while the other greenskins listen on with growing interest. "Dey are jus' stupid norsca, aren't dey?" "I... I'm not sure. Dey woz green like us, but like, far greeeeeeener and their boyz have one of doz demon eyez, ya 'now? They ain't ogres, I tell ya. Their Warchief said he killed many ogres back in his dayz as well as whatever da Gork, or Mork, iz a 'gronn'. He spoke our tongue, but da rest of his boyz? I dunno wat diz lotar ogra means, but dey claimed ta be orks!". the goblin's description finally attracts the greenskins' attention, including the Immortul. The greenskin boyz look at each other and once again discuss this by themselves. It seems that there's a new prey for them to hunt. "Hmm... I don' fink you lie. But den, you are jus' a gob! You coulda just saw some green 'umies!", the Black Orc's attempt to deny him is interrupted by the sound of metal boots clanking out of the tent. The Immortul knows that Da Boss is coming out and he's going to kill him for failing to protect his sweet dreams. He turns around the tent and backs away, pushing the goblin back as well. The moment the orc boyz see this, they all immediately have their eyes placed upon the tent. Indeed, seconds later, Da Boss exits his slumber. He is no other than Grimgor Ironhide himself. Grimgor's face has an expression of annoyance as he looks at his surroundings. He first sees his Immortul bodyguard standing ready as if he's in for combat, then he sees a bunch of his WAAAGH! boyz. He seems okay at first, then he spots the little goblin in front of him. The mere sight of the Warboss intimidates the goblin. He trembles in fear as he slowly steps forward. He's never seen him directly and only his friend has interacted with him. With the death of his orc buddy, he thinks that for Grimgor, there's no reason for him to live as well. "Boss! Dis goblin said-," "I heard 'im, Borgut. (Picks up the goblin) Did da git tell you his name?", Grimgor breathes in front of the little greenskin's face, blowing a wind so heavy he actually recoils from it. He musters his courage and informs Grimgor of the folk responsible for massacring one of his regiments. "H--his name woz Grom. Grom... sumthin', I dun' remember," the goblin's lack of memories push Grimgor's annoyance into the pits of rage and his soul leaves his body when the Warboss snaps his neck. Seeing the fate of the informer, the greenskins fall into silence as they wonder what Grimgor is on to next. "So, ya think dis lil' gob said da truth? Or he woz jus' zoggin' around?", Borgut Facebeater asks his superior and trusty boss. "There's another 'bout comin' up, and I ain't gon' miss dat! Whoever dis Grom iz, he better be a gud fighta!", Grimgor cracks his fists and neck before responding to Borgut's question. "What shud we do now, den?" Grimgor turns to his second in-command and briefly glares at him. This is one look Borgut knows: he has to get the boyz ready for battle. However, before Borgut can leave to do his duties, Grimgor screams out at the top of his voice. He shrieks the greenskins' universal language, and the ensuinng warcry is followed by his minions. "WAAAAAAAAGH!" The warcry booms out throughout the environment, the entire encampment roaring out their mantra in unison as loudly as possible. However, on a nearby mountain, two mysterious figures observe this occurrence. One of them turns to the other one and the latter nods at him. Afterwards, they return from whichever void they came from, bolting out on top of giant canines as dark as the night. - Grommash Hellscream has always been remembered by the Horde, regardless of his past. He was the one who damned nearly all of Draenor, but he was the one who pulled them out of the darkness Mannoroth put over them. He killed the Pit Lord in a blaze of glory, his body engulfed in an explosion none could survive. Yet here he is, contemplating how he could be alive with the entirety of the Warsong Clan beside him, beneath the red skies of Draenor. He sits on the edge of his camp inside a forest, looking to the skies and the horizons beyond. The skies are those of Draenor, yes. The trees resemble those of Draenor in his younger days, yes. Even he encountered creatures not unknown to him from his homeworld. But something's not right. In fact, nothing should have been right. His long-dead mate, Golka, woke him up this morning. She 'reminded' him of why the Horde sent their clan to this region. Grommash thought that the Horde would be free from Gul'dan after Mannoroth's death, but it was apparent that the Warlock tasked them to pacify a dissident group of Mag'har orcs; uncorrupted brown orcs who reject the Blood Curse. Some Mag'har make up the ranks of his clan and most of them comply with Gul'dan anyway, so what's the problem with this group? This group was supposedly a small one and not even a threat to the entire Horde. It's as if Gul'dan was frightened with losing his grip over the Horde. Considering that Grommash feels the Pit Lord's blood flowing through his veins even after his 'death', the Warlock shouldn't be afraid of anything. Of course, Grommash complied anyway and decided to figure out the details of his resurrection later. He led a contingent of his finest warriors and by afternoon, they discovered a pack of these dissidents. By all means not all of them are Mag'har, some having brown skins. However, they referred themselves to as greenskins. Giants and other beasts make up their forces, too, but Grom has killed giants before and his fighters defeated them with ease. Hellscream continued to contemplate on this, until two worg-riders approached him. After the confrontation earlier, he intended to finish this quest quickly and sent out his scouts to see the dissidents' whereabouts. They have done their job well, it seems. "Chieftain, we have found their encampment. They are staying near the mountains beyond the ridge. Their numbers are many and the ones we fought were all but a portion of their horde," one of the worg scouts reports. "Have they figured out our location?", Grommash asks while standing up, axe in-tow. "Some goblin scouts were heading our way when we were returning. They did not survive our axes," another scout reports. Grommash breathes in relief and spots that the scout's worg has one of the goblin's head in his jaw. "These goblins aren't like what the Horde has, Grommash. Just like their orcs, giants, and spiders. Our goblins could create one of those giant engines; these goblins could barely wield a dagger," the scout's statement is replied by a question from the Chieftain. "Indeed. Tell me, you two, do you recognize the mountains we have passed through?", the scouts look at each other and recall upon their memories. One of the scouts reply to Grommash in a curious manner. "N--no. We don't recognize those mountains." "And how long have you stayed in Draenor?", Grommash asks with a tone of challenge. "My entire life, Chieftain. But then, we haven't gone far from our hunting grounds, the ogre lands, and Azeroth. We haven't traversed the entire world," the scout calmly replies. "Fine then. Return to the camp and rest, my scouts. Feed your worgs and prepare for battle. By sunrise, we will have slaughtered the greenskins-enemy and bring the head of their leader to Gul'dan. Lok-tar ogar!", Grommash's battlecry is replied by the scouts in the same manner before they return to camp. Once they're out of sight, he returns to his sitting position, looking at the skies. "When this is over, I will slay you again, Mannoroth." - The next morning, the greenskin boyz are seen trekking down from the mountains. Grimgor himself leads from the front with Da Immortulz, including Borgut Facebeater, flanking him. Certainly, the Warboss regrets not being able to fight this Grom person the day before. That time, he and his elites were busy staving off a warherd of Beastmen. They put up quite a fight but Grimgor's Da Best. He didn't mind Borgut calling out that those 'beastmen' were all birds. But for Grimgor, every bird he knows belonged to that smart git the weird boyz worship. After passing through the steep terrain, the group descends into a jungle. Eery silence dominates the jungle and only the sounds of Grimgor's army can be heard. The Warboss himself takes notice of this, scanning his surroundings while his bodyguards make sure no one is attempting to ambush them. Borgut sees his boss' doing and starts a conversation. "You fink we're gunna find 'Grom' in dis place?" "Pretty sure he'll pop up somewhere or anuther. I jus' wanna fight da git. When he shows up, I'mma chop his 'ead off with Gitsnik," Grimgor unusually whispers to his most trusted Immortul. The Warboss immediately becomes more intense as he grips his axe tighter. Borgut hasn't seen his boss this eager in quite a long time. Perhaps Grimgor expects Grom to give him the best fight in his life since he's the first 'hero' he's heard around here. Perhaps Grimgor wants to kill as many new enemies as he can in this new land. Who knows? He hasn't seen a land of blood-red skies before and he's journeyed a long way without fights to get here. "Boss, I fink we shud be careful 'ere. Dis is jus' too quiet. I don't fink the 'umies like dis kind of silence as well," another Immortul Black Orc suggests. Grimgor only responds to him with a sigh. His sigh in turn is responded by the brushing sound of a bush. Grimgor quickly turns to the source, Gitsnik ready to strike. His bodyguards also hear this and tightens their formation. The rest of his army also begins to be on high alert as the forest suddenly becomes 'alive'. Strange chants dominate the ears of the greenskins and Grimgor is sure he is listening to the growling of wolves. The greenskins prepare themselves for an epic battle. Grimgor's giants slam their clubs and maces into the ground, roaring at the unknown enemy. The savage orcs grind their axes and lift their spears, roaring their primitive languages. The boar boyz constantly yells out WAAAGH! as their boars begin to be infected by the same adrenaline rush. Grimgor strengthens his grip on the Gitsnik and grins. A battle is about to break out and the Warboss is enthusiastic in meeting his new enemy. Indeed, moments later, the army hears an audible warcry from beyond the woods. "LOK-TAR OGAR!" Warriors of the Warsong Clan immediately swarm upon Da Best's army, exiting their hiding spots with jet-black worgs and sharp axes. The Warsong's dire wolves (both feral and mounted) and clansmen crash upon the waves of orc boyz as they also clash with their wolf and boar riders. They are supported by spear and axe-throwing orcs, killing savage orc boyz and pissing off the giants to the point that they smash around their own allies. Grimgor laughs at the predicament and yells out the iconic WAAAGH! to lift up his troops' spirit despite his apparent lateness. The shout is followed by an attempt of a wolf rider to kill Grimgor. The Warboss quickly puts the Gitsnik to good use and with its supernatural speed, cuts down both the wolf and its rider in half. Their body parts are flung past Grimgor who notices that the rider is apparently female. A shout seemingly intended for her is heard, the speaker being another wolf rider who now mounts an even larger wolf. Grimgor turns to this orc, Gitsnik prepared. "GOLKA!", Grommash Hellscream roars in shock and rage as he saw his mate's brutal murder. As if it feels the rider's emotions, the worg hastens its speed as Grom's legendary Gorehowl swings through the heads of foolish orc boyz and a war boar. Grimgor smiles and roars back, his body overloaded with adrenaline. He winds the Gitsnik up to cut down this other 'random' orc as well, only to discover that he is the opponent he's looking for. Once within range, Grommash lifts up his Gorehowl and strikes Grimgor with all his strength. Bare seconds before he can do that, the Grimgor has already swung the Gitsnik at him. However, Grommash is not a slow orc and the speed of his swing is sufficient enough to barely match the Gitsnik's own speed, colliding the axes together. The sheer force of Grimgor's muscles knock the unexpecting Grommash off his worg. The Warsong wastes no time in recovering and brandishes his gronn-killing axe, his demonic eyes staring right into the Once and Future Git's own. "Who are you?!", Grommash asks with a furious tone. "I am Grimgor Ironhide, DA BEST! An' you are?", Grimgor asks back, he and his new enemy circling at each other in the middle of the battlefield. "I am Grommash Hellscream, Chieftain of the Warsong Clan!", Grommash says while secretly observing his worg slaughtering Grimgor's forces beyond his shoulders. Grimgor looks forward towards making acquaintance with him, but he is more excited at the prospect of fighting and killing him, "Ha! So you are dat Grom grot! To da deff, den?" "Zug zug Mok-thorin ka!", Grommash cries out a phrase of his language as a response. He soon dashes towards Grimgor, commencing the battle. Grimgor runs to him with a slower speed while heaving his axe. Knowing his axe is longer, Grimgor goes for an early strike before Grommash can get in range. A fast killing blow is expected but Grommash is no mere barbarian, for he learns that he can somehow swing his bigger axe faster than he can. Grommash leaps and outpaces Grimgor's reaction speed, landing with the Gorehowl embedded on the Warboss' right shoulder pad. Grimgor lets out a brief grunt before delivering a swift counter attack in the form of a headbutt. Grommash takes the hardest headbut he has ever felt in all his memories and stumbles back with the Gorehowl in hand. Grimgor turns to his damaged shoulder and sees the Gorehowl's considerable damage. He decides to ignore this altogether and continues the assault. Grimgor rushes at Grommash and delivers two slashes with his Gitsnik. The disoriented Grommash screams out in agony as the Gitsnik's magical speed harms the exposed Chieftain. If he didn't put himself together, Grommash would've taken a third slash and fail to parry the blow. Grimgor is pushed back by the parry and Grommash displays an impressive show of speed as he spins around and hit the Warboss with a barrage of axe blows. Grimgor didn't expect this but knows his armor can take the many glancing blows his enemy is delivering right now. Once it's and he has recovered, Grimgor steps forward and chokes him. He slams his face to the dirt beneath them. He attempts to quickly execute him, but before he can even lift up his axe Grommash whistles. The Chieftain's worg returns to his master and chomps on the Warboss' neck. Grimgor wildly tries to get the damned wolf off him. His axe cannot reach the angry worg's savage fang. The bewildered greenskin soon finds himself on the ground, the worg chewing on his face as if it's a toy. Grimgor's toughness allows him to survive the assault, but the worg's teeth have already punctured pretty much a quarter of his axe. The Warboss is annoyed, but realizes the opportunity of killing the worg. The worg would've died to Grimgor's axe but once again, Grommash proves that he has this planned. He calls off the worg, but the loyal beast fails to evade the Gitsnik. The axe managed to limp the wolf, wounding one of its feet. Grimgor gets up an angry green warlord. He delivers a thunderous roar at Grommash and wastes no time in trying to get to him. Grommash readies himself for the ensuing onslaught, winding up the Gorehowl before roaring back at him. The two orcs charge and strike at each other. Grimgor managed to strike first, slicing Grommash' stomach. The Chieftain's attempt to counter is pre-emptively stopped as he falls down in pain. Grimgor gives him the taste of his knee, knocking him back. Grommash once again swings the Gitsnik at Grommash's face, yet the Warsong's sheer willpower allows him to resist the pain and hold Grimgor's axe with his own. "Why won't ya die?!", Grimgor asks with a face so scarred a lot of blood drips to Grommash's own face. Grommash on the other hand has an x-shaped scar and another one that nearly exposes his intestines. "You killed my mate! You defile Draenor! And your existence is a disgrace!", Grommash's insult instantly triggers Grimgor and he brings down his axe with his titanic strength upon him. Though Grom successfully holds him back, he sees that he can't be like this for much longer and his hold will break. Grommash kicks back Grimgor and gets up. He uses all his available strength to strike Grimgor's armored chest with the Gorehowl. Indeed, the Gorehowl punctures it but fails to do any real damage to his flesh. Grommash does not back down and lets the axe go, smashing the Warboss' face afterwards. He quickly recovers his axe from the stumbling Warboss and unleashes a devastating slash at his throat. Grimgor is utterly surprised by this sudden move, roaring in pain and rage as a reaction. Before Grommash can continue his attack, Grimgor goes absolutely nuts and swings his axe at such a speed that it moves like a blur. With the orc's entire strength and the Gitsnik's prodigious speed, Grommash is utterly helpless and unable to perceive the axe. A second later, Grommash finds his axe disarmed from him, the weapon flying away from his fingers and out of sheer coincidence, into the head of a hooded Warsong clansman who happens to be Garrosh Hellscream watching the fight from afar. Before he can even comprehend what has happened, the Gitsnik has found its way through Grommash's fingers, prompting the Chieftain to shout so loud the entire battlefield goes silence. Grimgor's boyz and Grommash's Warsong stop their clashes and look on the carnage that has unknowingly transpired. The Warsong are the first to see their chieftain's torment, expressing disbelief. The greenskin boyz are briefly surprised looking at how scarred their boss is, until they see what their boss does to Grommash afterwards. Grimgor's troops wildly cheer as he drops his axe and inflicts some barehanded havoc upon Grommash. Grimgor does a devastating right hook to the weakened Grommash. The sheer force of the punch knocks some of Grommash's teeth off and sends him to the ground once again. Grommash attempts to get up but Grimgor stomps his head multiple times. "Ya fought well, git! Guess yer deff is gonna be a quick 'un!", Grimgor steps away from the weakened Grommash in order to retrieve his axe. Grommash tries to get up but Grimgor delivers another stomp, now to his back. The sound of his spine breaking is heard and Grommash falls back. The Warsong are bewildered by this and attempt to help their chieftain, only for Grimgor's boyz to intercept them, continuing the battle. After Grimgor retrieves his axe, he turns back and overturns Grommash to decapitate him clean. He raises the Gitsnik up, much to the terror of Grom's clan, and almost swings his axe. Almost. At the last second, Grimgor notices that he's completely motionless. When he lifted him, Grommash did not twitch or move at all. Grimgor proceeds to shake him around and the more he realizes what has happened, the more annoyed he is. After shaking him for a while, Grimgor shrieks in disappointment. "Yer dead already?! What kind of chieftain are ya, ya stinkin', STUPID, WEAK-arse 'umie!", Grimgor (barely, from a slit throat) voices his upsetness while nonchalantly dropping Grommash's corpse. He sees his boyz still engaging the Warsong, who appears to refuse defeat even in the death of their leader. He is soundly astonished by how persevering these strange orcs are and decide to move in and join the fight. Before he can rush away however, a faint voice suddenly calls him out. "This wolf... still has teeth," Grimgor's expression suddenly changes to utter shock, knowing that his enemy is apparently still alive. Before he can turn back, Grommash summons his worg who latches on to his back while repeatedly biting his neck. While he is distracted, Grommash gets up as if nothing happened and blitzes Grimgor, shoving him back as the worg disengages. Grommash follows it up with a kick to the Warboss' groin. A punch from what remains of his fist soon comes crashing down his cheek before a rising knee attack sends Grimgor on a brief flight sequence. Grimgor's immense stamina and endurance allow him to resist such beating however, and he gets up ready to strike back. Grommash manages to predict his next move and narrowly dodges the Gitsnik. He counters this by having his worg once again harass Grimgor by biting his right hand, disarming the giant axe. "Get offa me ya crud!", Grimgor grabs the worg with his left hand and throws it far away. Unfortunately, the worg lands on a group of savage orc boyz armed with long spears that penetrated its hide, killing it instantly. Grom notices this but decides that mourning isn't the best course of action now. Grommash continues his attack on the now-weaponless Grimgor by delivering an elbow strike at his face that knocks him back, then with a smash that brings him on his knees. Before he can attack again, Grimgor punches him twice, first with an uppercut that rings Grom's head and then another one to the face that sends him barreling away again. Everytime Grommash tries to even subdue him, Grimgor constantly resists. Even after a bout this intense, Grommash sees that this giant orc has more than enough stamina to press on the fight. Grimgor menacingly walks slowly towards Grommash, but he is far from scared of him. He stands on one of his knees, holding off the feeling of pain, albeit still trembling to a degree. He scans his adversary for any signs of weaknesses. Grimgor's armor has seen quite some damage from the Gorehowl, but ultimately he can barely scratch that thing in his current state. If he wished to have another melee skirmish with him, he would be utterly outmatched as even somehow the Blood Curse couldn't overpower this mag'har.. The wound on his throat however, gave Grommash an idea. Getting up, Grommash taunts Grimgor, "Face me, weakling! Or are you afraid of fighting without your axe?" This instantly provokes Grimgor, luring the brute to Grommash. The greenskin runs at him faster than before, but ultimately slower than Grommash's quick thinking. Grimgor attempts to grapple Grommash but the latter gracefully steps aside and grabs him by the stomache. Mustering his strength, Grommash does something equivalent to a suplex. Before Grimgor can retaliate, Grommash shuts down his attempt by stomping his head into the ground. Afterwards he stomps on both of his hands, attempting to disable him. Grimgor yells out in shock so loud even Grom can still hear it despite his head being beneath the ground. Grommash then goes on to pull out the Warboss' head out of the ground and turns him towards him. "Ya skinny git! Ya fink ya can..." Grommash stops his sentences with a brutal deliverance of an unceremonious death. Grommash immediately plunges his fangs into Grimgor's neck. Grimgor did not suspect him to be this insane and tries to break free. However, even his feet and giant body can't help him as his hands are utterly helpless. Grimgor's wriggling body makes it hard for Grommash to suffocate him to death, but the moment he hears a band of orc boyz refusing to see their leader die at the hands of a nobody, he immediately seals the Warboss' fate. With the last bit of his strength and a savage maul, Grommash dislodges his fangs and decapitates the Black Orc. This sight instantly freezes the entire battlefield over, silencing everyone. The Warsong Chieftain gets up and recomposes himself from his action. He exhales in relief and pain, letting out all the fatigue that has plagued him. He then takes a good look at his surroundings, seeing his clan delighted to see his victory and Grimgor's boyz... surprisingly only puzzled. After he grimly stares at every single combatant in the battlefield, he lets out a bloodcurling roar that signifies his victory. The Warsong follows their leader and shout out cries of victory. Truly, the Warsong has won the day and what remains of Grimgor's boyz should've been slaughtered. Well, not exactly. "'Ey you! Boss-killa!", Borgut Facebeater, apparently still alive from the entire ordeal, valiantly walks towards the wounded Grommash with two other Immortulz following him. Borgut bears the Gitsnik and his battered look hides the fact that he barely takes any damage during the battle. Confronting the three armored orcs, all nearly as imposing as Grimgor himself, Grommash decides that they are not worth the matter. "You do not accept the defeat of your chieftain?", Grommash expects his question to be answered with Borgut swinging the Gitsnik up his face, but that's not the case here. "Ya killed our boss! Nobody's eva beaten Grimgor Ironhide before! We thought he woz da strongest git 'round! Den you came along and cut da git's 'ead off!", Borgut says, actually trying to contain his hype awe of the Warsong. "I can see that. And your point is?" "We only follow da strongest! And ya jus' proved yer da strongest greenskin 'ere! Ya mind if we... tag along?" Borgut's offer towards Grommash is apparently met with little opposition from Grimgor's former army. The Warsong Clan are both surprised and confused at this ordeal. But nevertheless, a nod from many Warsong clansmen to Grommash clarifies that they are willing to follow whatever comes next. With steely eyes and determination, Grommash tells Borgut, "Ironhide was a powerful warrior, and he led a powerful army. Know this, mag'har, from now on, you all will be Warsong!" Grommash' last sentence is said with a booming voice akin to a warcry, welcoming these new warriors to enter their fold. After he is finished, he responds to a question from Borgut. "So... boss, whaddaya have in mind?" In an instance, the Chieftain's mind flashes with visions of Mannoroth and Gul'dan. Seems like he has to postpone investigating what happened to him. Knowing what to do next, he informs Borgut, "I have a few ideas." WINNER: GROMMASH HELLSCREAM Expert's Opinion Grimgor is monstrously stronger than Grommash and his armor is way too tough for the Warsong to deal with. Though the Gorehowl is mighty in its own right, it is ultimately overshadowed by the Gitsnik's unrivaled speed and power. However, for all his brawns, Grimgor has little to no brain at all. Though he has led his armies in many engagements, he is just a brute in-combat. While his only tactic revolves around beating the crap out of everyone in front of him, Grommash is more tactical and his utilization of his faster natural speed, worg, and better combat skills grants him victory for this battle. Category:Blog posts